bakupediahfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aquos rules
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bakupedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Just a heads up I'm asking you not to copy from the Bakugan Wikia. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 06:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Did you see your message on his talk page? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 05:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::And please stop copying things from Bakugan Wikia. I don't want the Staff to have to delete this Wikia. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::1, it's against Wikia-wide rules to simply copy from another Wikia without citing. and 2, http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ghgt99&diff=prev&oldid=489541 Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::You were the one who said that. Even he can't take the blame for you. You did it, so here's you time. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm making you serve the block because you don't seem to understand what some have been trying to tell you. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm only here to make sure you don't copy from the Main Wikia without linking there. Sorry. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm tied up with my own things. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool as wiki Aquos Rules!!!!Pyrus flare 05:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Now I'm happy!. Time to edit. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 23:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) meep By the way, you are also very obviously copying-and-pasting from the Main Wiki ... --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 01:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) MASHED POTATOES With gravy Ah, I was just saying a few things. Not trying to offend you. The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 04:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "Queenie I am the one with power here u have no right to tell me what to do." Challenge accepted. Drago's page is VERY obviously copy-pasted, and I'm sure that you remember A2 mention that copying and pasting from another Wiki is against the Terms of Use, and therefore I would have the right to request a shut-down of the Bakupedia. I've shut down Wikias before, and I know the qualifications for Wikia shut-downs. FYI, if what Meighan said didn't get into your brain, the Bakugan Wikia is not qualified for a shut-down since we are not breaking any Code of Conduct. Our Admins are actually on the lighter side. From the rules: "2.If a user calls them self superior ..." Aren't you breaking your own rule? Just saying. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ask someone's consent before you put the up for "adoption". Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :First, I can't control off Wikia conduct, secondly, how about you take a break from asking to be unblocked, and try to improve yourself. Alot of users don't like bad grammar, or begging. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, do your worst. If you're not going to listen to my help, then your loss. Never tried to insult you or troll you, but here I am, threatened with a block. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Your power means nothing, right now, you're just abusing it. Plus, you're copying from "my" Wikia, so that qualifies your Wikia for deletion. I'd watch whose threatening whom right now. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) FYI 1. YOU do NOT have them right to BOSS me around ON bakugan wikia JUST because i'm on your wiki. BAKUGAn wiki is MY WIKI. i can unblock whoever i want on there i think have deserved the unblock. YOU sir, can't tell me to unblock you there just because i'm here on your wiki, got it Mister? 2. You think i CARE about you blocking me on this site? you've warned me and tried to block me TONNES of times. Do i see anything? Nope. You're just bluffing. Well it ain't working because i really don't care IF you block me here. I work in 2 wikias, you really rhink i can be bothered with these spam messages bossing me to unblock you and t hreaten you? This just made me hesitate to unblock you. I don't have the time for resolving your fights are troubles with the people on the wiki you've had troubles in the past. I have to write 200 articles on my own, you think it's not hard? because compared to getting blocked, it's quite simple. 3. Quit sending me threatning messages. I can't give two mangoes. Go block me. IDC. Quit spamming me. Because i've endured enough of this. Your lucky i have patience, if not i would of yelled before you even snet your second message. Now go block me. I have work to do. ~Kellyn Just letting you know, you are harrassing many users on your wiki. which is sad because all or a majority of them are from BW and I've reviewed that three of them are because they will not unblock you. You blocking sentences are to severe, which will lead to the deplete of your wiki's population. Please do no threaten our members anymore. Thanks RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 01:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I could honestly care less about your rules. Your blocks and Bans mean nothing to me since I am coming here only for this occasion. Block me, Ban me. I could care less. it would just prove that your a as you called Airzel at one time "Power Crazy". Now please, stop your harrassment or we will stop it ourselves. You have been warned. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 01:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) HQ Pics hey aquos i added a few HQ pics on the articles. i replaced them with better ones. ''[[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 04:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Keeping this wiki unique Hi, I hear there have been some problems with you copying content from other wikis to this one without attribution. I saw that you said you were going to stop that, and that's great. It's important that anything you do copy over is fully attributed (with a link back to the other wiki), but much better is to create your own content, making this wiki unique rather than a copy of another. So please make sure you keep to that, and that you remove or attribute any older content that you might have copied over. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Your free Your free to go. AOH was acting like an ass, so your free to go, on my wiki. They didn't benefit me anymore... My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 00:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Please don't bother people with unwanted messages Hi. It's time for you to stop contacting people from Bakugan Wiki. You banned RayneHaos, and if you don't want her on your wiki that's fine. But then you left messages on her talk page here. She can't respond here, and is not longer involved here, so you shouldn't do that. That's one example, and I suspect there are a lot more. I know there are two sides to this, and some users from that wiki are coming here to criticize, but you need to take the lead on your wiki. So please don't use talk pages here to contact anyone from Bakugan Wiki unless they contact you first. If someone makes you angry, either work it out with them or simply ignore them (or ban and then ignore them, if that seems necessary). You have the ability to make your own space here, please don't make that space spill over on to other wikis. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I diid, Wiki much be glitching. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 01:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry fo rme it says your unblocked, I can't help you now. Maybe tomorrow you'll be free. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 02:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) want to chat? [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 05:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Things So, I read the message you said to DQ, zach has a life, he's in college. DQ isn't that mean, shes a crat for a reason. AOH 99 and Bendo are being admins even though they are mean they still are doing there jobs. also A2 didnt make Bakugan Wiki , Inferno the hunter did. There isn't a way to delete bakugan wiki. Its the wiki for Bakugan. Im sure possibly when your block is expired it won't happen again. Just ignore the admins for once, I had grammar issues too, then i got used to it. Sorry for all of this. I will continue to work on BakuPedia whenever i can and will be a good crat here. I won't let you down Aquos. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 07:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oy Eh, Kellyn, Bendo undo your edits for a reason, well Everyone Especially Dart wants this wiki to be in good shape, i had bit of a trouble at first, i get used to it and make good edits, Sooooooooooooooooooooo... Thats all i guess. I shall continue to work on this awesome wiki!! Wooohoo. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 06:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You DO realize ... That chat isn't working. 22:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :You also realize that the Staff refuse to delete the Bakugan Wiki. And, as I've explained elsewhere, YOUR actions incited THEM to act the way they did, which then caused YOU to respond negatively to THEIR response, and the loop starts all over again. Kelly and I have already told them that their responses to your comments are only making the situation worse. However, again, we do not believe that we (you and the Admins) can get along anymore on the Wiki, and will only amount to frustration on both sides. :Therefore, you are better off on the Bakupediah, where you at least know what you're doing and where we won't interfere unless you contact us through it. That is all I will say, for this is our final JUDGEMENT. Block me at will here, for I do not care. All I am here for is to clarify my purposes/reasoning, and to ensure that people on the Bakugan Wiki don't come here to vandalize. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) When do you wanna do the plan? Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 04:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC)